


Always Beautiful

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flash Fic, Married Sex, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Eight months pregnant and feeling it, Claire isn't at all happy. Fortunately Leon is there for her to comfort her and remind her of how very sexy she is.





	Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rohdaly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rohdaly).



It was after midnight when Claire rolled out of bed and waddled her way down the hall to the bathroom, but Leon was still awake and waiting for her when she got back. Eight months into her pregnancy and he had the feeling that he was just as excited as she was.

“Everything alright?” He asked, moving to the side so she could lower herself back down onto the bed.

She sighed heavily, crossed her arms over her chest and immediately uncrossed them, “No.”

Leon was up and next to her in a heartbeat, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything,” she shifted her weight awkwardly, “I don’t know.”

“The babies are fine?” He asked, mostly just to say it. Babies, twins, he couldn’t wait.

“They’re fine,” she laughed good-naturedly at his eagerness, “They’re finally staying still long enough for me to get a good night’s sleep, not that I can. I can’t wait for this to be over. I feel like such a mess.”

“You’re not a mess,” he reassured, resting a hand on her stomach, “You’re going to make a wonderful mom so don’t be anxious.”

“I’m not anxious,” Claire put her hand on his, guiding it across the swell of her belly, “At least not about being a mom. Being big as a house, too sensitive to stand even having the blankets on me and not being able to sleep for more than an hour without waking up is killing me. And I’m horny as hell.”

“I can help with at least one of those,” Leon offered quickly, kissing her on the cheek.

“Really?” Claire laughed, pushing him playfully away, “You want to have sex with me when I’m like this?”

She reached over and turned on the light.

“Of course,” Leon leaned over to kiss her on the belly, “You’ll always be the most beautiful, sexy woman in my life.”

“Even when I’m so huge I can barely roll myself out of bed?” She asked playfully.

“Of course,” he said, lifting her nightgown so he could run his hands across her belly and then up to her breasts, swollen and heavy against her chest. He’d always loved playing with them and their increased size only served to make them even more attractive to him.

“Watch it,” Claire hissed, “I told you I’m sensitive.”

“Too sensitive for this?” He gently rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, marveling at how much larger pregnancy had made them.

“Yes,” she nodded, biting her lip, “But don’t stop.”

He was more than happy to keep going, ever mindful of her enjoyment, even as he marveled at her body. Claire might have been worried about not feeling attractive, but her concerns were groundless. Never had she been more beautiful than she was now, her belly round and taunt, her breasts heavy and full, firm beneath his hands.

“Thank you,” she sighed, resting against him, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You know how much you mean to me,” he kissed her, holding her against him, trying not to smile at the way her belly got in the way, because as much as he loved it, he knew it bothered her.

From there they spent several difficult minutes trying to find the right position, one where she was comfortable, her stomach not pressing against him or being pressed into the mattress.

Finally they ended up with him laying back on the bed, her on top.

That little bit of exertion had her breathless, breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Leon didn’t give her much time to recover, thrusting into her, careful not to get too rough and hurt her. She had said she was sensitive after all, and he could believe it. He could feel how hot and flush her pussy was, like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

She gasped and moaned, rocking back and forth on him with no small degree of difficulty thanks to the shift in her center of gravity.

The view from where he lay more than made up for any difficulty. He couldn’t help running his hands over her belly, helping support her as she rode him.

She was slow, careful, in her movements and he only occasionally thrust, just to see the way her eyes would widen and hear the little gasps escape her.

Right now this was about her, what she needed and she clearly needed to feel as sexy as she looked to him.

It was a shame that she couldn’t see it, but he’d be happy to help her as much as needed, as many times as needed.

Her pace grew more steady, more confident and he allowed himself to start thrusting more frequently, slow and measured, letting her set the pace until she leaned forward, eyes closed in a grimace of concentration, belly pressing against him.

Claire shuddered and tensed, holding onto the bedsheets for dear life, letting out the most adorable sounds as she did.

He could actually feel the orgasm wracking her body, watch the tension ripple through her belly.

“Already?” Leon smiled, “Am I really that good?”

“I told you I was sensitive,” she sighed, brushing her hair back from her face, “You are good though. I really needed this. You have no idea.”

Sighing she rolled over and carefully lay down next to him.

“Any time you need more let me know,” he gently patted her on the stomach.

When one of the babies kicked the two parents-to-be looked at each other and smiled.

“Now you’ve done it,” Claire giggled, “You’ve woken up the babies.”

“Me?” Leon pretended to be taken aback, “But this was your idea.”

“You’re too much,” she rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position, “And so are they. Now I’m going to be up all night.”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Leon draped an arm over her, resuming playing with her breasts, “I can think of plenty to do to pass the time until they go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fandom! Resident Evil is a great series to get into, the games are so much fun and the fandom is awesome, if a bit strange. I hope those of us who participate in these exchanges don't frighten you off and that you find (or write!) lots of great fics!


End file.
